Weaknesses
by fisio
Summary: "She felt tired and too drained to even spill more tears. She was completely unaware of her surroundings, her mind wandering through the memories of those last terrible moments; she could still hear his screams of pain.[...]The only thing that mattered was to have him again back to life… Or better yet awake. Whatever, but the final result could be just one; he had to come back."


**Weakness**

 _I'd like to thanks from the bottom of my heart the lovely_ _ **Jess**_ _aka_ _ **venomandchampagne ( www_fanfiction_net/u/590966/venomandchampagne)**_ _for the amazing and patient beta work she did with my story. Jess, I have already told you by email, but you are a Saint to put up with my English gaps._

 _And I dedicate this fic to_ _ **Alez**_ _ **(at Alez_Klaroline)**_ _: I hope you will join me again in the Fantasy Land soon._

* * *

She stared at the dancing flames in the fireplace, lost in her thoughts. Occasionally her sapphire eyes glanced nervously at the large grandfather clock across the room.

She clutched an old woollen blanket around her body, more to hide the sorry state of her clothes rather than the need to protect her from the cold; they were in shreds, stained with blood and mud.

The beauty of her face was disfigured by deep red lines, as if the skin had been burned off in several layers. Her thick blond hair was messy and tangled in stringy knots.

The pungent smell of vervain, dried on her clothes, hit her nose in whiffs forcing her to breathe through her mouth.

She felt tired and too drained to even spill more tears.

She was completely unaware of her surroundings, her mind wandering through the memories of those last terrible moments; she could still hear _his screams_ of pain.

Slow steps sounded in the hallway until they stopped in front of the salon where she fled to... Wait.  
The serious figure of Elijah appeared at the door. He observed her for a brief moment with a straight face.

Caroline jumped from the couch, trying to clench the blanket even tighter around her body. She hated the feeling of complete panic that was twisting her guts.

The Original entered the room, maintaining that air of impassive calm and clinical lucidity, ever-prominent features of his character. He headed to the liquor cart and poured himself a generous shot of scotch.

The blonde vampire licked her chapped lips, finding the courage to speak. «How ... How is he? He ... Did he wake up? They ... » she didn't know what to ask. She was a baby vampire of just five years old. She had no idea what strange and dark magic the witches would apply to save him. And after all, in that moment, she didn't really care that much.

The only thing that mattered was to have him again back to life… Or better yet awake. Whatever, but the final result could be just one; he had to come back to her in all his malice and annoying smugness.

The brown haired Original emptied his glass all in one shot and immediately poured himself another one. He turned and gave her a disapproving look, commenting, «Caroline, may I ask you why you didn't change or take a shower yet? We told you it'd take some time before we have any news.»

Caroline started to shake her head already at "why";

«I don't care. I can't. Elijah... Please... tell me how is he. What...» all of a sudden she felt the panic rising; what if there was actually no hope and Elijah was buying time to deliver the terrible news?

She took another step toward him, bypassing the sofa where she was sitting just a moment before.

«Please ...» A tear ran down her face.

«Caroline,» the Original interrupted her with a compassionate smile «We can't die. Unless you stake us with a white oak stake.»

Caroline took long breaths trying to regain her composure. She focused her attention on the geometric pattern of the marble floor, using it as a diversion to hide her trembling lips.

«I'm so sorry,» she let out a sob, «I never wanted to-»

«Caroline, I know,» Elijah sighed, not comfortable with the compassion that he felt because of the blonde vampire's tears. «I know; it was not your fault. Niklaus loses his mind when it comes to you.»

It had been a clean job (the easiest attack in all the manuals of kidnappings); an old sorcerer, enemy of the Original Hybrid, had thought that he finally found a way to defeat his old enemy. And that was of course the baby vampire that, to the astonishment of the entire supernatural world, captured the Original Hybrid's heart. And mind.

Kidnapping Caroline, despite the fierce reaction shown by the blonde vampire, turned out to be rather quick and clean; a couple of well-placed aneurysms to the two hybrids on body-guard duty, together with the fact that Klaus was temporarily out of town, made it too easy for the enemy.

Needless to say, as soon as Klaus got the fateful news, the rest of the Original family had to suffer the infinite and poisonous wrath of their irascible brother.

If tracking down the evil sorcerer had been almost immediate, thanks to the services of some witches in the French Quarter, keeping Klaus from swooping down on the enemy hideout and ripping hearts and heads was anything but simple.

Quite the contrary.

In a moment of deep anger, Klaus had snapped Elijah's neck, who had the temerity to block his way and prevent him from flying at the enemy. It certainly didn't help that Kol and Rebekah were inappropriately bickering about who had to stay behind as back-up.

Carelessly stepping over the momentary corpse of his elder brother, Klaus had commanded the two remaining and angry siblings;

«When he wakes up tell him to meet me at the sorcerer's hideout. And you two» he fixed his eyes on them with a look saying it was better to not disobey him «Stay here. If we are not back tonight, take the rest of my hybrids and meet us at the place.»

After that he had darted away at such a speed that even the two other Originals weren't able to follow.

Despite the fact that in all his thousand years of long life he had many, if not infinite, episodes of overwhelming rage, wiping out entire cities in the process, when his eyes had laid on the chained and battered figure of Caroline, he doubted that he ever felt such a blinding and suffocating fury that made him see only red.

Red like the blood that leaked profusely on the floor or splashed the walls as he made his way through the fools who had dared to harm the queen and master of his heart.

The sorcerer had on his side an entire coven, but their powerful spells and painful aneurysms seemed to do nothing against the deadly fury of the Original Hybrid.

Unfortunately, with his mind focused only on one unique task, freeing Caroline from the bloody chains which were holding her a few inches above the ground, Klaus was too hasty in turning his backs to the enemies. It was just a short moment, but it was enough for them to take advantage of it.

Just as a couple of years ago when the Scooby Doo band had been a thorn in his side, he had felt a blow reverberating through his chest as if his heart was struggling to beat. All of a sudden his breath had become cold and his hands took on a strange gray color, marked by dark blue lines.

He was going to be desiccated.

His vision started to blur and he was struggling to breath; he could feel that in the next few moments his body would have been completely drained of blood and he'd become as cold as an ice statue.

But this time there was a big difference; Caroline's desperate cries had kept him conscious. Her disconnected sobs and shouts to the sorcerers, telling them to let him go and fighting to break free from the chains until her wrists were bleeding, strangely had given him strength.

He was no longer the bastard hybrid, abandoned and betrayed by all the people around him. He was no longer the hopeless monster, swallowed by an infinite loneliness.

He was simply Nik. _Her Nik_ , deeply and infinitely loved.

The instant Klaus fell unconscious, face first on the cold basement floor, while Caroline kept screaming and threatening the few wizards still alive, the heavy wood doors were spread open, revealing the sinister and vampiric figures of Elijah and Kol (the latter of course would never let slip an opportunity to irritate his hybrid brother).

For the survivors to Klaus' carnage there was no hope; nothing irritated Elijah more than seeing someone lifting a finger against a member of his family. Even when it came to Klaus!

So while Elijah slaughtered the remained dregs ("Gentlemen, shall we define the final details?" he asked, pulling up his shirt cuffs), Kol released Caroline with an arrogant smirk on his face; «Darling, if only you would have told me that you liked being chained... hey, Mr. Kol can make all your wishes come true!».

Caroline barely heard him. Bumping into his shoulder, on unsteady legs she had dashed to Klaus' cold body. She shook and hugged him as if he could wake up from just doing that.

Elijah had gently held her hands and Kol had collected Klaus's body rather unceremoniously, lifting him on his shoulder:

«Caroline» Elijah tried to calm her down, resting his jacket over her shoulder to shelter the wounds all over her body, «we will find a witch who will reverse the desiccation spell. Let's go home now.»

And so there they were now. She had been banned from the room where the witches were trying to revive Klaus, on the grounds that they needed absolute concentration.

She took refuge in the library and sank into the big armchair where her hybrid often used to sit and read one of his precious ancient books.

Elijah broke the silence that had fallen on the room, his eyes fixed on a specific point of the library, as if he was trying to read one of the books' titles:

«Caroline, when it comes to you, my brother seems incapable of reasoning. Never in all his thousand years has he run into enemies without a clear plan.»

The blonde vampire swallowed, feeling the nervousness increasing; she was with Klaus for only a few months and she didn't yet have the opportunity to bond with the elder Original. To be honest, his calm composure intimidated her.

Elijah smiled sadly, shaking his head. «Incredible. I didn't think I would have ever said that, but apparently my brother is right: love can be the greatest weakness of a vampire. Or more accurately... love can be _his_ greatest weakness».

Slowly he put his glass down, taking a step towards the vampire who was watching him warily while a strange feeling of uneasiness gripped her heart.

«Niklaus is so madly in love with you to the point that he becomes careless and impulsive»; Elijah fixed his gaze on her, clenching his jaw and showing a new determination; «He has never loved before. Felt affection maybe, but never this consuming and intoxicating feeling that enslaves him».

The baby vampire tried to deny, to defend Klaus from the accusations of weakness, but Elijah continued, getting closer and closer, undaunted;

«Caroline, there is a war in New Orleans. We cannot afford to have a Klaus weakened or dumbed by your presence. You are his Achilles' heel at the moment and all his enemies, supernatural or not, will try to attack you to get to him».

He put both hands on her tiny shoulders, giving a light squeeze, as if to encourage her.

Caroline frowned imperceptibly and tried to take a step back, not understanding what he was up to, but feeling a little bit worried.

«I am convinced that you will bring a great improvement into my brother's life» he paused collecting his thoughts. «But not now.»

The vampire's eyes widened, finally realizing what was about to happen; she vehemently shook her head, trying to break free from his grip and letting slip away the blanket, but it was like fighting against a mountain;  
«Elijah, no please! Don't do it! I will learn to defend myself! You can be the one to train me! Please Elijah» she prayed with utter panic.

The Original fought the feelings of guilt and compassion that risked to overpower his reason _: it was the right thing to do_. Sending Caroline away from New Orleans, so she would be safe and unharmed from their enemies and Klaus would be focused on the battle.

 _He had to do that._

It was the most responsible thing to do; in a decade or more, the war would be over and Klaus would be free to play the lovebird act whenever and wherever he pleased.

Moreover, particular not to be overlooked, keeping Caroline away from the battle would mean also keeping her away from the atrocities that his brother would commit _without a doubt_. What if at some point he baby vampire, tired of all the blood and death around her, decided that all that was not worth it? That his brother was not worth of her love?

 _No, absolutely not._

He shook his head instinctively to dismiss the thought. _Caroline would have been the salvation of Niklaus._ He was sure of that. They just had to patiently wait until the circumstances were propitious.

He looked back at Caroline's teary face, his pupils dilated while taking her chin gently with one hand, he forced her to stare back into his eyes.

«Caroline, listen; you have to go away, far away from here. You will forget- »

The door of the room opened with a snap like a gun shot. There was a blur of colours and Elijah crashed into the opposite wall, held by the collar of his shirt by Kol, in all his vampire appearance, a cruel grin on his mouth;  
«Elijah, brother; I knew that eventually the frequency with which Klaus likes to break your neck would have caused a detrimental effect on your sanity. But. What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing? »

Elijah tried to regain his balance, gripping Kol's wrist to force him to let him go. During all that, Caroline watched the scene with a stunned expression; since when did Kol come to her defense? At the begin of her story with Klaus, Kol tried several times to get rid of her, just out of spite for his brother, until eventually, he realized that she was not a fleeting infatuation, but rather the great love of the Original Hybrid's life.

The voice of the elder Original shook her from her astonishment;

«Kol!» he pushed Kol back, trying to gain leverage and throw him out of the way, «I can assure you that it's for her own good». He jabbed at his brother's jaw, but Kol parried it with his elbow; he kept speaking «For the good of both of them» with a leg sweep he finally managed to toss Kol into the opposite wall. However Kol was able to regain control in mid-air and landed on his feet, bending his knees to steady himself.

He darted back to his brother, gripping his shoulders: «Yes, of course. Where did I already hear that? Ah yes! 'Kol, it's for your own good'. Which is usually followed by a mystical dagger that sends me into the dream' world for two or three hundred years!».

The younger Original tried to land a kick in his brother's stomach, but it was promptly parried. With a slight grunt, he threw a malevolent look to Caroline:

«Darling, what the hell are you still doing here? Does this look like the right time for a selfie? Get lost somewhere!»

Elijah took advantage of his distraction to throw him back to the ground;

«Brother, I was under the impression that you didn't particularly enjoy the "lovesick" behavior shown by our brother».

«Oh for fuck's sake, Elijah!»; he went for a punch and followed with a leap to stand up «Of course, I deeply despise the new version of 'Romeo and Juliet' we have at home! It literally makes me regret not having drained Shakespeare dry when I could have back a few hundred years ago!».

Kol got ready to attack again, but his attention was captured by the commotion at the front door. Rebekah was there and was blocking the passage for Caroline.

«Kol» Rebekah said while grabbing Caroline's arm, making vain any attempt by the baby vampire to escape; «Since when do you play the role of the knight in shining armor?»

Kol rolled his eyes with a snort, at the same time blocking any actions from Elijah, wanting to avoid that both Originals were on Caroline's tail. He knew he couldn't win against both of his sibling; he just had to stall _long enough_.

«Oh c'mon little sister, don't tell me that you too are for the "let's make stupid and pointless decisions on behalf of our dearest ones "? You are no better than _him_ then!».

Before Rebekah had time to reply back, Kol suddenly shoved Elijah back, sending him flying across the room, while Caroline twisted and broke Rebekah's wrist, distracted by the commotion going on between her brothers. «Ten points for Vampire Barbie! Now you just have to get the hell out of here and we will be good!»; Kol said behind her, anything but cheerful.

Passing through the door was not an option, since she wouldn't have been able to beat the blonde Original in a close fight, so she opted to join Kol close to the fireplace. If a couple of hours before she had been told that she'd have to face two Originals, with Kol as her only backup, she would have laughed out loud. Kol was always the one that loved to mess around and he never took something seriously. Not ever. Where this version of "knight in shining armour" had come from?

Evidently her own thoughts were shared by both Elijah and Rebekah, who now approached dangerously toward them, glaring at their brother.

«Kol» Elijah tried to reason «I assure you that I have given a lot of thought to this. This is the best solution. Believe me brother, in ten years or more, the war in New Orleans will be over and there will be no reason for Caroline to stay away.»

The mentioned vampire turned pale at the 'decade' mention; Elijah planned to exile her for ten years or perhaps even more. She felt anger invade her lungs and unable to keep silent any longer, she snapped:

«It's my choice whether I want to risk my life or not by staying here with Klaus! Isn't it? Since when are you the ruler of the world, Elijah?».

Rebekah stepped threateningly toward Caroline, but Kol promptly shielded her:

«How dare you, little, stupid, baby vampire? It's not enough that my brother was desiccated because of you today? Is that a plan of your stupid Salvatores friends to finally get rid of Klaus? Distract him until someone will permanently murder him with the white oak stake? ».

This time it was Elijah to hold his sister back by her arm, hoping to close that drama without additional confusion;

«Brother, Klaus is not in his right mind when it comes to her. In the long run this could be his undoing. How can you not understand?».

«And above all», Rebekah interjected again, «Since when do you take the defence of "the weak and oppressed ones" Kol? You, who claim that there is nothing better than the "tears of a broken heart" to start the day?».

«Because, Rebekah» the calm and lethal voice of Klaus at the door entrance made them all turn back. «Your brother has always been a master at choosing the most convenient path for him».

Caroline's face lit up in a brief smile, happy for a moment to see her Original Hybrid up again on his feet, more angry and murderous than ever.

«Oh, thank goodness Nik» Kol snorted, falling unceremoniously on the armchair, legs dangling over the armrests. «I was so hoping that you'd rush in with that anti-desiccation party of yours! Another round of "you can't do it/you don't understand, it's for his own good" and I would have ripped my ears from my head.»

Klaus smirked, taking a couple of steps forward and staring at Elijah with a wild look;

«It seems that Kol was wise enough to know that I'd not take the detail that he had witnessed this madness without lifting a finger to stop it lightly.»

«Yeah», Kol said, throwing his head back on the pillows «You know what they say, The Lesser Evil or better a fist today then a dagger in the heart tomorrow and so on! Little hint; I like this century. I'd hate to wake up in the middle of a galactic war in a thousand years! Hell, I still have to try all of Steve Jobs' wizardry!»

Caroline stared at him in disbelief, her eyebrows raised in a single arc of dismay;

«You stood up for me not because you cared about me... but just for yourself?»

The Original's eyes widened as he pretended to be shocked himself; «Oh no, Darling! Indeed, what I want is peace in the world, that the poor do not suffer anymore hunger, and many homes for the cute, stray cats. Vote for Kol! ». He moved his hand to mimic the wave of a beauty queen.

Elijah regained control of the situation, facing Klaus without showing a modicum of nervousness, sure of his reasons;

«Niklaus, you'll admit that the dangers here, in the middle of the war, are endless. How many more times do you want Caroline to be captured and tortured by our enemies? How many times before something really bad happens? ».

Caroline was horrified, realizing that Elijah was going to leverage the greatest of Klaus' fears to convince him that, after all, sending her away was a great idea.

She's rather preferred to rot in hell!

She marched toward Klaus, dodging Elijah unceremoniously, now too exhausted to worry about manners;  
«Klaus! I don't want to go away!», she grabbed his hand, squeezing it between her own «I want to stay here. With you.»

Klaus turned his attention on her, frowning slightly; Caroline could almost see Elijah's words scroll through the Hybrid's head, rooting deep.

Distressed, she held her breath, aware of how those few seconds could completely change her immediate future;

«Please Klaus,» she pleaded swallowing «I don't want to be compelled to forget. My place is here with you.»  
For a brief, terrifying moment she thought she was lost as Klaus glanced first to Elijah and then to Rebekah and Kol, as if pondering something.

Finally he returned his stare to her and, giving a short smile, he took her hands and kissed them tenderly;

«Love, why don't you go upstairs to our bedroom? I think that a hot bath will help you feel better».  
It was like a boulder had been lifted from her chest; Caroline's face lit up with joy, clutching Klaus' hands with hers in a gesture of gratitude and relief, while behind her Elijah shook his head, Rebekah snorted rolling her eyes and Kol... played Angry Birds with his smart phone, blissfully unaware of everything.

She took some steps to leave the room, but she stopped abruptly, frowning;

«Come with me?»

Klaus replied without looking at her, locking his gaze on Elijah and Rebekah:

«I'm afraid I have a matter to attend to, here» he grinned humourlessly.

Oh no!

Caroline knew immediately that "matter to attend to" stood for "siblings to stab."

Uh!  
Had that family ever heard about "discuss it over a cup of coffee"?

She was not by any means willing to forgive the attempt of Elijah and Rebekah to compel and send her away, but sticking them in a coffin for the next hundred years didn't seem like such a great solution!

She put a hand on the Hybrid's arm, trying to sound convincing:

«Take me to our room? I feel really tired» she asked, going so far as showing a suffering face, as if she had just then remembered the great amount of bruises that the vervain had left «Or, if you want, Kol could accompany me instead» she finished, stopping any hesitation from the Hybrid. Kol meanwhile jerked his head in question, as if to say: "Who called me?"

Klaus sighed, looking at her with an expression like "I know you're lying", but he merely said;

«Very well, Love. Let's go», he took her hand and throwing one last dirty look to Elijah, he left the room.

\- XXX-

Klaus observed Caroline by the sink mirror reflection, trying to clean the dried blood from his chest as much as possible with a damp towel. Caroline was sitting on the edge of the wide marble tub, waiting for the water to fill it and stroking the surface with a blank stare. He could guess very easily where her thoughts were in that precise moment: Elijah.

The Hybrid angrily threw the towel on the ground, feeling strong regret for having not broken at least a few of his older brother's rib. He took a deep, calming breath and approached Caroline, placing a hand on her back;

«Love,» he whispered, «I think you need to take your clothes off in order to bathe» he said with his usual sexy grin, trying to snatch a smile from her, «Of course I am always more than willing to give you a hand.»

Caroline gave him a weak smile, which faded quickly in observing the blood that still stained his toned chest. The Original followed her gaze and shook his head slightly;

«It's just the blood of those stupid sorcerers. I can assure you that I'm as good as new: I drank three blood bags before reaching the little drama down there in the living room» he accompanied "blood bag" with a little grimace, obviously not accustomed to that kind of feeding habit.

The blonde vampire licked her chapped lips, trying to maintain a neutral tone;

«Elijah is right: I'm the weak link. Thanks to me your enemies can easily find a way to put you down», she glanced at the ground, distraught.

«Hey, love» Klaus knelt at her feet to be able to look into her eyes, resting his arms on her legs, «Elijah is a fool; there is nothing I wouldn't do just to be with you. I'd have looked for you until the end of world had he succeeded in compelling you. Of course it goes without saying that it will be tough for him to again such madness from the inside of a coffin, where he will stay for the next twenty years» he concluded with a grin.

«Klaus!» Caroline chided, slapping him on the arm «Elijah meant well! He just wanted to protect you!» Exhibiting a wry grin, Klaus made himself comfortable between her legs, hugging her from the waist, his head bowed slightly back;

«Love, I don't need to be protected. I am the Big Bad Hybrid, invincible in every way.»

«Sure!» Caroline retorted, rolling her eyes and making him silently cheer as one witty remark after another he was rekindling the fire of his little baby determined vampire. «Clearly the events of the last twenty-four hours» she nodded to indicate his wounds almost invisible now, «have shown otherwise for that "invincibility" of yours.»

«Oh, c'mon love» he shot her an incredulous look, «this is just routine. I can assure you that I had everything under control».

«Obviously», Caroline snorted, holding a half-smile and leaning her forehead against his, «Even Elijah seems convinced otherwise.»

«Love,» he took her face in his hands, his voice low and seductive, «I can assure you that nothing could be more lethal to me than you staying away from me. For a thousand years I lived in the dark of my loneliness, surrounded only by death. You are my first ray of light after more than a millennium. How could I ever give you up?».

Caroline swallowed, touched by the depth of those words: «I don't want to be your weak point, Klaus.»

«Oh Caroline», he said with one of his absurdly wonderful smiles, dimples in full display «I guarantee you; from now on there won't be any opportunity; I have every intention of never losing you from my sight, even for half a minute. Of course, we should think a little about the logistics of the bathroom but- »

He could not complete the sentence because the blonde vampire had begun to hit him on the shoulder, trying to keep a stern look. «Klaus, you cannot babysit me 24/7. Teach me how to fight! Like Kung Fu Panda or I don't know, a mix between Hulk and Spiderman? »

Klaus raised his eyebrows and shook his head slightly, «Uh, Love, I'm not sure that the green would suits you that well...»

«Klaus! I'm serious here!» she huffed a bit exasperated, not failing to give him another slap.

«Caroline!» he imitated the same whiny tone, «how about for the moment we get you out of what remains of your clothes? Hm?» His hands closed around the edge of her jeans and began to pull them down.

«I'm serious, Nik...» she suddenly stopped noticing how the hybrid was frowning: he was staring at wounds still visible on her legs and now he was inspecting her arms and torso.

«Love,» he said after a few seconds «it's not normal for them to take so long to heal» he stared into her eyes, his jaw clenching «When was the last time that you fed?».

«Oh!» she let out nervously, knowing she was going to get a lecture «I haven't had time. You know, too busy feeling guilty and sobbing for the Big Bad Hybrid» she tried to joke with a shy smile.

«Caroline!», he said incredulously, «it's been more than twenty four hours since you fed! You are still too young to skip your meal! Why don't you pay more attention to your well-being? » he asked almost angrily, triggering Caroline's anger in return; she pushed him back, so that she could move from her position and stood up, hands on her hips and combative expression on her face. She was immediately followed by the hybrid who stood up on his feet.

«Don't you dare treat me like a child, Klaus!» she gave him another shove, which was completely ineffective. «You were on the ground! You were cold as ice! I gathered you in my arms, begging you to open your eyes and you were not answering me, and ... » she stopped, bringing her clenched hand to her lips, her voice was trembling and she hated herself for still so being so shaken by the despair of that horrible moment.

The Hybrid cooled down immediately and took her hands in his, bringing them up to his heart;

«Hey Love, look at me, I'm here. I'm with you. It was really a pittance; I'm already back in full force now. And believe me, I'd let them desiccate me a thousand times over again rather than seeing you still chained to that wall.»

He pecked her lips and smiled «Now; let's get rid of those ugly wounds», he bit into his wrist and held it toward Caroline with an encouraging smile.

The blonde vampire looked at the blood dripping from his wrist, eyes full of lust, biting her lower lip in an instinctive gesture. She looked back to him, giving a brief smile. Just when the hybrid was about to ask her what she was waiting for, frown on his face, Caroline spoke.

«I don't want to drink from your wrist» she slowly put her hands on his toner shoulders. «I'd prefer to drink from this vein», she ran her finger along his jugular, with almost a shy smile; she deeply loved the intimacy involved in drinking directly from Klaus' warm neck. Especially because she was aware that she, baby vampire, was the only one, in a thousand years or more, who had the privilege of drinking from him, without even the need to ask.

Klaus stared at her, studying her from head to toe, his classic sexy grin plastered on his mouth. Slowly, he took away what was left of her shirt and grabbed her hips, pulling her against his chest;

«Have at it, Love.» he whispered, tilting his head to the side so that she had easier access to his neck.  
Caroline smiled happily, leaning both hands on his shoulders. Unhurried, she followed the sinuous line of his neck with her lips, placing a kiss and sucking lightly on the point where she intended to drink from. Feeling Klaus' impatience, she dropped her fangs down and after one last kiss, she penetrated his tender flash, whimpering her appreciation.

Klaus held back a groan, pulling Caroline even closer to his body, taken with the euphoria of the moment; the slight moans that the vampire issued as she swallowed his blood sent chills down his spine.

He felt his excitement growing drop by drop and he was positive that his little blonde could also feel his erection pressed through the rough material of his jeans. He began to stroke her back eagerly, coming down to the perfectly round butt, drawing an appreciative moan from the female vampire. Keeping up with the caresses, he slipped a finger beyond the edge of her pink lace panties, sliding languidly up to the apex of her sex.

Caroline let out another moan, rubbing her center against him, quivering to increase that delicious pressure between her trembling legs. The hybrid grinned, increasing the grip on her hip and forcing her to stay still, not willing to give her the reins in that little game. When he finally touched the small bundle of nerves, Caroline couldn't help but give a cry, suddenly breaking away from his neck and bowing her head back.

«Already done, Love?», he asked, laving her neck with teasing strokes of his tongue, fighting to hold back, while his hand continued the slow exploration, until he pushed one finger to the entrance of her hot and wet pussy.

«Nik,» she sighed, her eyes closed, clutching even more to him.

Klaus chuckled, capturing her lips with his, whispering, «I'll take that as a yes» and he invaded her mouth with his tongue, keeping the ministrations with his hands.

He suddenly stopped the sensual caresses on that delicious body, causing her discontented mumble (music to his ears) and he reached around her back to unfasten the pink bra.

He stepped back to admire her. Her lips were reddened by the rough kiss that he had given her and her cheeks were slightly flushed with embarrassment. After his miraculous blood, all wounds were gone and her skin almost glowed like it was emanating a natural light; he felt his mouth watering.

«Sweetheart, I have every intention to eat you up until you lose your mind» he announced with a hoarse voice that increased the spasms between the legs of the blonde vampire.

Caroline gave him an amused smirk, anticipating the hybrid's reaction to her small act of challenge: with one hand she slid her panties down to her ankles, her eyes fixed on him, enjoying as his eyes darkened in desire. After tossing aside her underwear, she stepped back, approaching the bathtub now full of water;  
«Oh, I don't know, Nik; after all I drank your blood; I could hold out for hours. Are you sure you can match it? »

The hot-blooded look that he shot her risked burning her on the spot he quickly removed his jeans and boxers and replied with a stretched grin, barely holding a curse when she turned and bent seductively forward in order to get into the tub.

«Love, I will make you regret daring to challenge me» he threatened, following her into the water at the speed of light.

Caroline giggled as he grabbed her by the hips, ignoring the water that was falling out every time he moved. With a slight push he shifted her to straddle him, her legs wrapped around his waist, while he simultaneously attacked her coral lips with a hungry kiss.

Moving both of his hands along her thin waist, he fondled her breasts, squeezing her rosy buds and pulling a little cry of pleasure from her. When he bent down to kiss her on the neck, the blonde vampire instinctively twisted her fingers in his short blond curls, pressing on him as if she needed him closer. The hybrid stifled a groan when she started to rub herself against his body in a sensual movement, grinding her sex against his rigid erection.

«Caroline», he hissed through gritted teeth and gripping her again by her hip «play fair». He nibbled on one side of her neck with his blunt teeth.

«Sure», she managed to say, too taken by the attention that his other rough hand kept on her breasts; «Because you're 'playing' so 'honestly', Nik», she'd have said other witty comments, but Klaus had brought his mouth to her breast, taking one of her pink little buds in his teeth, just a few millimeters out of the water, nibbling and sucking with the ardor of a starving man at his first meal in months.

«Nik!» she shouted, digging her nails into his back with such force that for a human it would have been painful, but in his case it just spurred him in on.

She held her breath as she felt his other hand head from her side to slide down between her legs, stroking her clitoris and slowly slipping one finger inside her.

Caroline made a slight jump, jolts of pleasure crossing her whole body, feeling her frustration build up because of the purposely light stimulation in her sex.

She could sense Klaus' smug smirk as he kept on tormenting her breasts with his mouth and wishing some sort of control in the whole situation, she slid a hand across his muscular and toned chest, scraping her nails along his flesh, delighted at the appreciative moan he let out and she went slowly down to caress the short curls on his groin. She wrapped her fingers around his erection and with slow and deep strokes she started to pump him.

«Sweetheart» Klaus muttered, while leaving a damp path over her neck with his tongue until he reached her ear, panting «You know how it will end eventually, Love».

«Really?» she asked with an innocent tone, increasing her grasp around his cock, causing his instinctive thrust into her hand.

Klaus let her enjoy his torment for a couple of minutes while he whispered mischievously at ear what he was going to do as soon as she decided to surrender completely to him, well aware of what effect his husky and deep voice had on his little vampire.

Suddenly he inserted a second finger in her center, with his thumb massaging her little rosy bundle.

«Nik!», Caroline screamed, flinching and swaying back and forth to increase the pressure of his fingers.

«Say it, sweetheart. Say it and I'll give you what you need», Klaus whispered, hoping that the blonde vampire declared her surrenders soon, not sure how much longer he could still refrain himself from taking her until they both forgot their own names.

«You're impossible!», she managed to say with a great effort, panting and moaning, overwhelmed by the pleasure.

«C'mon Caroline» he kept nibbling her earlobe with a cocky smirk on his lips, «I can easily give you what you want» he curled his fingers inside her, touching her most sensitive area and making her throw her head back uncontrollably.

With a sudden movement, Caroline cupped his face between her hands staring lustfully at him; «The hell with it», she said with a grin, «I want you. Please, take me now!» and she crashed her lips on his, sucking and biting as if her very life depended on it.

With an animalistic growl Klaus flashed up, clenching his hands on her ass and penetrating her without waiting another second. They both let out a groan between pleasure and relief. Feeling the need to dominate her with his whole body, he moved with vampire speed out of the bathtub and placed Caroline on the cold marble floor, never interrupting the contact with her.

He began to pump into her at a fast rate, unable to resist any longer after the earlier torment. She tightened her legs around the small of his back and she sank her heels on his bottom, meeting his thrusts with eager movement of her hips, impatient to finally get her release.

«Caroline,» he gasped between one thrust and another «You. Are. Magnificent.» He Increased the pace, rubbing her neck with the tips of his fangs, his eyes darting gold.

«Klaus,» she whispered with closed eyes, «Bite me. Now, please! »

Klaus struggled to hold back a curse, fearing that the eroticism of those words would set him off instantly. Without need it to be repeated, he gave her a breathtaking kiss and then he bit right on her pulse point.

It was there that the orgasm crashed over Caroline, making her scream with pleasure, calling his name, Nik, like a mantra.

The combination of her blood along with the sensation of feeling her quivering around his member triggered Klaus' orgasm, and after two last powerful thrusts, he reached his peak, then let his head drop in the crook of her neck.

As soon as the Original was able to speak again, he commented ironically, barely raising his head;

«See, love; I can win even against my own blood.»

She giggled, running her fingers through his dirty blonde curls;

«Or maybe, it means that I haven't drunk enough». She leaned in to give a light kiss to his cheek «Perhaps with another dose I might be not so inclined to give up so soon in the next round.»

Klaus raised himself on his arms showing a genuine smile: «Are you challenging me again by any chance, love?».

She propped up on her elbows to reach his face and gave him another peck;

«What do you think?»,

He picked her up in his arms, spinning her in the air, prompting her giggle of joy;

«I'd say that we are very lucky that the Big Bad Hybrid has a quantity of blood sufficient to sate you all night long» he stole another kiss then he darted toward their bedroom, happy that the unpleasant events of that day were ending in his most preferred way; in the arms of his beautiful and bright queen.

\- XXX -

The next morning, the sun seemed to rise too early for the Original Hybrid's tastes.

That or it was simply the annoying knocking on the door caused by his equally annoying younger brother:

«Hey Nik» Kol's annoyed voice called «Release the hostage! She is wanted elsewhere! ».

«Kol, go away!», Klaus roared, nestling more towards Caroline's warm body.

The steady patter on the door didn't stop. In fact, it increased in pace;

«Elijah says that since there are no other options, Caroline has to learn how to defend herself. And I mean to really fight, like a true vampire, not like the "Julliard" first dancer!».

«Kol!» Klaus grunted raising his head from the pillow and scanning the room in search of his boxers; this time nothing would spare a nice dagger to each of his brother's heart.

«C'mon Nik! Release the girl and no one gets hurt!»;

The door trembled so hard that Klaus worried it would soon fall to the ground.

«You will be the only one who gets hurt!» he hurriedly pulled on his pajama pants and marched towards the door, with every intention of breaking his brother neck but he was blocked by Caroline's warm body, who embraced him by the waist. Of course, the racket made by the younger Original had killed any further attempt at sleep.

«Klaus,» she whispered softly, hoping to not be heard outside of that room, «Don't»; she touched his back with her hot lips. «They're right; it's better that I learn to fight like a "real vampire"». She smiled, rubbing her cheek against his skin «I don't want to be the weak link anymore.»

Klaus sighed annoyed and closed his eyes in an attempt to lessen his irritation; then he asked suddenly, turning slightly to throw a look over his shoulder;

«Sweetheart, by any chance, are you still naked?».

Caroline smiled, but before she had time to answer, Kol's irreverent voice trilled;

«Yes, "sweetheart", are you still naked? Elijah and I don't mind at all! In fact, I highly recommend you keep this dress code for the training!».

«Go to the hell, Kol» Klaus yelled as he turned to take the blonde vampire in his arms. With a kiss he swallowed Caroline's chuckle, amused by his display of jealousy towards his brothers.

Breaking away from her, he stroked her cheek, saying;

«Go dress then, love» he pushed her toward the walk-in closet, giving her a slight pat on the butt, holding back a chuckle when she stuck out her tongue.

«And, Kol!» he barked toward the door as he retrieved one of his Hanelys, «go and tell Elijah that I will personally take care of her training».

Kol laughed, saying;

«Then she _will actually end up_ naked during the class! I'm in, brother! I'm on board! ».

Klaus whispered a powerful curse and darted to reach his degenerate brother outside the door, obviously finding nobody there;

«Kol! I will skin you alive!» he barked, sure that the whole house could hear him.

So after that, Caroline began her lessons to excel in combat.

And at the same time, Kol risked being stabbed by his Hybrid brother at least once a day.  
But that's another story.

 **Fin**

 _"That's all folks!" :)_

 _I'm always glad to hear the feedback about my stories, so please if you got time, drop me a review! :)_


End file.
